The instant invention relates generally to umbrellas and more specifically it relates to a push button automatic open and close umbrella.
Numerous umbrellas have been provided in prior art that are adapted to be operated into opened and closed positions. For example U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,960,094; 3,756,258 and 3,856,030 all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.